¿Me Amas?
by HomuChxn
Summary: Natsu ¿Me amas?...-Claro que te amo, ¿ De donde sacas esas preguntas?...-Solo curiosidad...- y ¿Tu me amas?.-Claro que si...idiota (ACTUALIZACIÓN ALGO LENTA) [NaLu] \(•w•\)
1. Chapter 1

**Okey … Esto se me ocurrió en una de mis noches de insomnio no sabía muy bien si escribirlo o no, pero me decidí, y puse mi seco cerebro a funcionar. Y FUNCIONÓ…o eso espero.**

 **Este fic es Completamente NaLu (** _ **Algunos sabrán mi extraña obsesión por esta pareja)**_

 **El Manga fue creado por el sensual de Trollshima, porque si fuera mío. OMG Las cosas que pasarían 7u7.**

 **Palabras:1151**

 _¿Me amas?_

 _._

 _._

 _Prologue_

 _La vida se había encargado de darle todo lo que quiso, ¿qué más podía pedir?, tenía un buen trabajo, un Auto lindo, pero eso no era lo mejor; Lo mejor era que vivía con su novia desde hace bastante tiempo, Lucy, una chica hermosa, joven de 27 años de edad, Cabellos rubios como el oro, Ojos de un color marrón chocolate, con una sonrisa que enamoraría a cualquiera (incluyendo algunas chicas)_

 _Oh…Natsu...Eres un jodido suertudo._

 _Ahí estaba él, sentado frente a un escritorio, tratando de resolver algunos problemas del banco, pero al mismo tiempo, pensando en la rubia, aunque no podía hacer las dos cosas a la vez, necesitaba terminar con su trabajo para irse a casa pronto, pero la imagen de la chica no abandonaba sus pensamientos._

 _El rostro del chico de 28 años de edad, paso de ser un cadáver en vida a un hombre completamente feliz. Por fin había terminado su trabajo._

-Hora de irse a casa…- _Murmuró, tomó algunos papeles y los puso en carpetas, para luego dejarlas ordenadas en el escritorio, seguido de esto, apagó la computadora, agarró su maletín y se dispuso a salir del lugar._

 _Al cerrar la puerta, pudo ver cómo una chica se acercaba a él por detrás, Parecía ser la secretaria de Natsu, aunque parecía una completa y total golfa._

-¿Ya se retira señor Dragneel? _.-Dijo aquella mujer tratando de parecer una chica buena, pero lo más seguro es que fuera una puta._

 _ **Váyase a la versh**_ _Pensó Natsu para sus adentros, porque realmente no quería hablar con la secretaria, ni menos entablar una conversación con ella; Sabía que la mujer hacia bien su trabajo, no la podía despedir por algo tan simple como "No querer verla"._

 _-_ Si…Ya me iba.- _Contestó Natsu con un deje de fastidio.-_ ¿Necesita algo?.- _Preguntó Natsu esperando que dijera que no._

-En realidad vine a ver si usted necesitaba algo, Señor Dragneel.- _Respondió la Secretaria._

-No, no necesito nada, puedes irte a casa.- _Dicho esto, se encaminó al ascensor; Se estaba demorando demasiado en subir, así que mejor bajó por las escaleras._

 _Ya estando fuera del edificio, fue a buscar su auto; estando ya dentro de este, lo puso en marcha, y se dirigió al hospital, para buscar a Lucy._

* * *

 _Eran alrededor de las 10:15 Pm. Y la autopista era un completo caos, Natsu ya quería salir del "Infernal auto del demonio". Entendía perfectamente que los jóvenes fueran a fiestas por la noche, ya que era viernes. Pero esto ya es demasiado._

-Siempre es la misma mierda…- _Dijo para si mismo cuando puso el coche a andar, solo unas cuadras más y llegaría al hospital. Pero el maldito semáforo tuvo cambiar a rojo; Él miraba con impaciencia a los peatones que pasaban delante de su auto, todos iban a paso lento, como si nada estuviese sucediendo._

 _Apenas el semáforo cambió, Natsu empezó a acelerar, Casi atropella a una pobre ancianita, se detuvo y salió del auto para pedirle perdón a la abuelita, Pero no se lo dejó pasar._

-Eres un chico malo, Muy malo.- _Dicho esto la abuela comenzó a golpearlo con el bolso, y el perrito de esta, comenzó a morderle la piernas._

\- P – perdone!.- _En cuanto se zafó del perro, se metió rápidamente al coche y lo puso en marcha, para alejarse rápido de la abuela asesina, y su sirviente: el perro desconocido._

 _Llegó exitosamente al hospital, aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento, y se dirigió a la recepción. En donde encontró a la mejor amiga de Lucy, leyendo un libro a escondidas._

 _Natsu tosió falsamente para que Levy lo atendiera pero nada, solo decía cosas extrañas como: "No Dr. Johnson…" Tú la amas, no la dejes ir estúpido". Él se aclaró la garganta y Levy lo miró asustada mientras tapaba el libro con algunos papeles._

-H-Hola Sr. Dragneel ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Oye no me digas "Sr. Dragneel" Me haces sentir viejo.

-Perdón Natsu, sabes que hablo así en el trabajo.- _Se excusó Levy algo apenada._

-Bueno que más da…¿Podrías llamar a Lucy? Por favor.

-Natsu, Lu-Chan se fue hace más de una hora…

-¿¡QUÉ!? Maldición, le dije que me esperara.

-Pensé que te lo había dicho.

-Pues, no lo hizo.

 _Luego de aquella extraña conversación, Natsu Salió Apurado del hospital Para finalmente irse a su casa._

* * *

 _¡Por fin! Había llegado a su hogar. Abrió la puerta principal y se adentro en el lugar, Como esperaba, estaba todo oscuro y no se oía nada, absolutamente nada._

-Seguramente se perdió otra vez.- _Murmuró para sí. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y lanzó su maletín al sofá, mientras que subía las escaleras a un paso apresurado. Abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartía con su novia y ahí la vio, en la cama, solo vestía una camisa a tirantes blanca y ropa interior de animalitos. Natsu se acercó lentamente a la chica acostada en la gran cama, se sentó a su lado, esto ocasionó que la cama se hundiera para su lado y que Lucy se moviera y despertara con algo de pereza._

\- Mm… Natsu, ¿Qué Hora es…?

-Las 10:30.

-Natsu…¿Me amas?. _-Preguntó inocentemente, dejando a un Natsu sorprendido, pero de un momento a otro le dieron ganas de reír._

-Pff! ¿Pero que pregunta es esa? Claro que te amo. _-Dijo Natsu mientras la tomaba para abrazarla, pero no contó con que Lucy caería sobre él con las piernas abiertas._

-Lo siento.- _Se disculpó Natsu, dándole una sonrisa._

-Sabes que no importa.- _Ella sonrió igualmente y se lanzó a abrazarlo.-_ No importa…

-Lucy ¿Por qué no me esperaste?

-Me sentía un poco mal, y pedí irme antes.

-Pudiste haberme llamado.

-Sabía que te demorarías, y no quería molestarte mientras trabajabas.

 _Natsu la miró con desaprobación, pero en ese preciso momento su estómago gruño. Ambos se echaron a reír._

-Realmente tu sabes como romper la tensión!

 _ **Quizás continúe….**_

 **Y eso fue lo que salió :v.**

 **Si les gustó déjenme un review diciéndome la parte que más les gustó. Sinceramente me gustó la parte de la abuelita. Consejos para mejorar y todo lo que quieran en un solo review :3**

 **Si quieren que continúe me avisan y me dan una que otra idea para el próximo cap, por alguna extraña razón me gusta hacerlos participar dentro de la historia , y como ya dije si tienen alguna idea buena para el próximo cap me lo dicen por PM :3**

 **Se despide la sensual Holiwis 7u7**


	2. Los Papeles

**¡Hola de nuevo! :D hace ya bastante tiempo que no actualizo este fanfic y quería decir que…(esquiva un ladrillo) no tengo excusas por no subir el cap en tanto tiempo, en realidad tenía el cap casi hecho, peeeeero… borré el Word que tenía instalado en la Tablet y se borró el capítulo claramente, y sólo fue para poder instalar un juego :v que por cierto solo jugué un par de veces y no lo volví a usar xdd, así que (esquiva el cuchillo) me disculpo por mi incompetencia (?**

 **Otra verdad de esto es que se me había olvidado por completo esta historia, pero un día como hoy, lluvioso, tranquilo, se me ocurrió revisar mi perfil de fanfiction y ps, lo ví y recordé hasta como sería el supuesto "drama" y eso. Me discul-(le llega el ladrillo)**

 **Palabras: 1429.**

 **. . .**

 _¿Me amas?_

 _._

 _._

 _E I N_

 _Los papeles ._

 _Se miraron fijamente luego de eso, e inmediatamente Lucy se sonrojo, mientras que Natsu se acercaba peligrosamente a ella; La acorraló en la cama mientras besaba sus labios con pasión, esto provocaba que la temperatura subiera, Lucy simplemente correspondió aunque no para llegar tan lejos, y eso Natsu lo sabe, sabe que no pueden hacerlo y trataría de controlarse, Lucy era muy tradicional en ese aspecto, si no estaban casados no lo haría._

 _Ciertamente la paciencia de Natsu se estaba acabando, y si no paraba ahora no lo haría después. Se separó jadeante de los labios de su novia mientras un hilo de saliva los unía, Lucy aun sonrojada le mira confusa por su actitud; Natsu se acerca nuevamente, susurrándole al oído le dice._

—Luce…— _De una manera sensual le susurra provocando en Lucy mariposas en el estómago._

—Tengo hambre…— _Todo rastro de "mariposas" se esfumó al escuchar esto, a la vez la enfureció por provocarla de esa manera y que después sucedan este tipo de cosas; Se dio cuenta de que Natsu todavía estaba con la ropa de su trabajo y, aprovechó para empezar a sacarle el saco._

 _Aunque lo hacía despacio Lucy tenía otros planes para Natsu; Terminó por sacárselo y pasó sus manos por los fuertes brazos de su novio por sobre la camisa, fue hasta su cuello acariciando con suavidad, ella se acercó como si quisiera darle un beso, y claro, Natsu cayó redondito y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos para disfrutar del posible beso. A penas pasó eso Lucy puso sus manos en la corbata de Natsu para luego ajustarla con rapidez._

—Te lo ganas por provocarme, imbécil. — _Dijo divertida mientras Natsu intentaba sacarse la corbata, Se hizo a un lado retorciéndose de la risa, su voz inundaba el lugar y no paraba._

 _Natsu terminó por sacarse la corbata de la mejor manera posible, haciéndola pedazos, mientras veía como Lucy se reía de él. —_ Te gusta reírte eh…— _Se acercaba a ella con una mirada sombría y con una sonrisa; ya había dejado de reír pero la expresión de Natsu la hizo reír nuevamente causando el enfado de él. —_ ¡Ríe con ganas ahora! — _Y ahí comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el vientre, que era donde más cosquillas le daba y así pasó un buen rato "castigándola"._

* * *

 _Ya habían terminado de comer y todo estaba yendo perfecto, en ese momento Lucy estaba duchándose y Natsu estaba sentado en la cama esperándola, tenía el celular en las manos porque estaba jugando T-Aiko (N/A: típico de mí jaja :v) cuando algo detiene el juego acompañado del tono de llamada._

 _Miró bien quién lo estaba llamando tan tarde, y era…su secretaria. ¡Oh genial! Lo mejor que podía suceder, con pesar contesto la llamada._

— ¿Diga? — _Luego de eso suspiró cansado._ —Buenas noches Sr. Dragneel _— No extrañaba para nada ese tono de voz, un tono de puta, con todas sus letras._

—Oh…— _Fingió sorpresa_ —Buenas noches, ¿sucedió algo?

— La verdad es que sí, y no quiero incomodarlo pero, creo que me llevé algunos de sus papeles. — _Debía controlarse, no matar a la secretaria, solo está llamando por asuntos de trabajo, eso es, por la mierda Natsu contrólate._

—Déjeme revisar mis documentos, en seguida le devuelvo la llamada. — _No esperó respuesta, simplemente cortó y se levantó cabreado de la cama para bajar a buscar su maletín._

 _Lo sacó y lo dejó en la mesa, comenzó a buscar entre sus papeles, y se dio cuenta de que faltaban los gráficos de venta de su marca de ropa, siguió buscando por si faltaba otra cosa, y vio un papel de color azul con un estampado de flores en él, en el frente decía su nombre, y abajo salía un número de celular…_

 _Ahora lo entendía todo, lo había hecho a propósito, sacó el gráfico sabiendo que era importante, y lo reemplazó por ese papel de color azul con su número, ahí se encargaría de decirle que si vuelve a suceder la despediría. Con eso debería bastar para dejarla con la boca cerrada._

 _Sacó su celular y buscó en llamadas recientes, porque no la tenía agendada, marcó al número mientras esperaba a que contestaran._

— Hola, Señor Dragneel, ¿Encontró algo?— _Más encima se hace la inocente._

—Solo me falta un gráfico de venta, los de la ropa. — _No le diría que encontró aquel singular papel con bonitas flores._

—Oh, ¿Seguro no encontró nada más? — _Preguntó un poco decepcionada, ahora si la tenía, realmente fue ella, pero aún no era el momento._

—No, nada más, ¿Tú tienes el gráfico?

—Sí aquí está, tendrá que ir a buscarlo mañana. — _Oh genial, nada podría salir mejor_.

—Bien, los dejas en mi escritorio, yo iré después a buscarlos. — _Dijo esperando que no hubiera objeción de parte de su interlocutora._

— ¡Oh no! Sería muy despreocupado de mi parte hacer eso, en especial porque yo me equivoqué, así que yo misma se los devolveré.

—Enserio no es necesario, solo deja-

—Usted solo vaya a la empresa a las 1:30 – 2:00 pm, yo lo estaré esperando. — _Interrumpió, para luego ser ella quien cortara, dejó a Natsu con la palabra en la boca, mientras miraba el papel azul con flores de todos tipos, los que más abundaban eran la rosas._

 _Escuchó como Lucy terminaba de ducharse, subió rápidamente las escaleras llegando a la habitación escondiéndose como un ninja debajo de la cama, pudo ver como los pies de Lucy salían por la misma puerta por la que él había entrado, se acercó a la cama, la toalla de color rosa que llevaba cayó tapando sus pies; no era buen momento para salir aún, para nada (N/A: Nasho, contrólate sacowea!) se escuchó como abría el cajón, vió las bragas que usaría, son las que él le había regalado hace unas cuantas semanas._

 _Pasó un rato, y Lucy apagó las luces, como si se hubiera olvidado por completo de él; Él aprovechó eso, y recordó cuanto miedo le daba a Lucy las cosas sobrenaturales. Salió de su escondite preparándose para asustarla, dio pasos cautelosos, apoyando levemente la pierna en la cama para que no se hundiera mucho, paso uno de sus dedos por la espalda de su novia, causándole un escalofrío al instante y se dio la vuelta asustada, su cara era todo un poema._

 _Pero al ver la cara de su novio aguantándose la risa, le hizo cambiar de expresión, pero él fue más rápido, y la abrazó para que no pudiera golpearlo; así pasó un largo tiempo los dos abrazados, ella ya estaba por quedarse dormida pero él muy inteligente se le ocurrió hablar._

—Mañana tendré que ir a la empresa. —Dijo en un suspiro.

— ¿Se puede saber para qué? — _Preguntó ella sospechando algo, él mañana no debía ir a trabajar o algo._

—Tengo que ir a buscar un papel, espero no tardar mucho.

—Sí, espero y no te tardes, creo que mañana salgo temprano del trabajo. — _Dijo despacio, ya cayendo en su sueño._

 _Él también se quedó dormido con ella en sus brazos, sin soltarla en ningún momento._

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Continuará..**_

 _ **Sí, Apláudanme, gocen de mi rápida actualización, aunque prácticamente tardé meses, pero es lo más rápido que he actualizado en toda my laif, y me he estado aguantando todo el cap para poner un " :v ", pero hay que pensar que traje esto antes de lo que pensaba.**_

 _ **Espero sus reviews con algunos consejos para mejorar y la parte que más les ha gustado; la parte que más me ha gustado fue la primera 7u7r ya saben que xd fue u poco incómodo escribirlo, casi nunca escribo tan "así"**_

 _ **Gracias por el apoyo y todo eso, os quiero mucho.**_

 _ **Se despide la zenzual Holiwis 7u7r.**_


End file.
